


Biker Bucky AU (untitled)

by Evanstanwrites



Category: AU - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheering Up, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sweet Bucky Barnes, sad feels, talk of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites





	1. 1

It's been days since I laughed for the last time. I remember it very well:

My boyfriend was working on his bike in the garage in just black jeans and some combat boots. His shirt hanging out of his back pocket. I sat on the couch in the corner of the garage fixing something for work on my tablet. It's already late in the afternoon, the sun almost starting to set making the room fill with its orange glow. It was beautiful but I didn't noticed it, I felt empty, sad,... depression had always been a big part of my life. But since I had Bucky in my life everything started to get easier. I started to live more, have fun and not feel guilty afterwards. But of course once in a while the dark took over again, just like now. With a sigh I threw the tablet next to me. The sound made Bucky look up to me with worry in his eyes.  
" What's wrong babe?" He asked  
" Nothing, just not feeling great I guess." I told him only partly lying.  
He didn't buy it and got up from his spot next to his bike and walked up to me so he could kneel in front of me. He went to grab my hand with one of his and held my face with the other.  
"Now tell me the truth sweetheart , I know there is more to it." He said lovingly  
I took a deep breath and told him what was on my mind.  
" I can't say it with words, it's just a feeling. It's dark in there again." I said pointing to my head.  
"That's okay, want me to help you clear your head?" He asked and I just nod in acceptance.  
He got up and pulled me up with him, took his shirt and pulled it back on.  
"We're gonna take a drive." He stated as he pulled me with him to his bike and got on it.  
I hesitated but after seeing the reassuring look in his eyes I got on behind him as he handed me a helmet.  
Not much later we were driving into all the beautiful colours of the sunset. My hands laying over his heart as he drives us to our spot. The feeling of his heartbeat under my hands and the wind around me calmed the storm inside me, all the dark thoughts stopped and it was just Bucky and me in that moment. He always found a way to make me feel better and put a smile on my face. Once we arrived at our spot ,a lookout over the whole city, and he killed the engine I let out a laugh and smiled so hard the corners of my mouth almost ripped. 

But that was days ago, now I sat on the couch wrapped in one of the warmest blankets that still smelt like Bucky. He was away on some club business and I hadn't heard from him the last few days, making me worry over him. I hoped everything went well and he would be home soon safe and sound.

The dark was back, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hold it back


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky pov

It was already late when I parked my bike on y/n's driveway. All lights where off, she was probably already asleep so I just used the spare key that was hidden under one of the flower pots and opened the door. I kicked my boots off and placed them next to y/n's sneakers. It was strange, normally every time I went away and then came back she would be waiting for me. Then once I stepped one foot inside the door she would jump right into my arms. But I knew that before I went away she was back in a dark place. But I thought that she was doing better just before I left. She even went to a therapist once a week. I tried to help her as much as I could.   
When I walked into the living room I saw why she didn't greet me at the door. She was fast asleep on the couch wrapped in one of the blankets I used on movie nights. I quietly walked over to her and stroked some hair out of her face. God I loved her so much. I had felt it for some time now but I never had the guts to tell her. I wasn't afraid to show her my emotions but I was not sure if she was ready to hear it. She softly leans into my touch and a small smile appears on her face just before she opens her eyes.  
"Bucky? you're back?" She whispered softly with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.   
Then I knew, the dark was still there. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how. Everything I did made her smile but some time later she was back at the same point. Sometimes it felt like she was slipping away from me. I needed to help her, I knew I couldn't force her to talk to me and open up about everything she felt. I could only make sure she knew she was cared for, that I cared for her.   
I helped her sit up and pulled her into a soft hug.  
"I missed ya doll." I whispered in her ear.  
"I missed you too Bucky, I'm so glad you're back." She says just as her stomach growling sounded through the room.  
"I think someone is hungry." I chuckled and asked " did you have dinner yet?"  
When she shook her head I got up from the couch and pulled her with me to the kitchen. I told her to sit down as I wrapped her up in her blanket. Slowly I pulled back from her with a quick kiss to her forehead and looked in the fridge, pulled out some eggs and veggies. While I chopped the veggies I talked about silly things like how Sam was distracted and made his bike fall over with him on top. Or how Steve finally asked Peggy out on a date. Slowly she started to laugh with me and even told me some funny things she had seen on one of her favourite tv shows. Then out of nowhere once I had placed a plate with food in front of her she admitted that she felt lonely, mostly when I was gone, she said between bites. I didn't know how to react to that so I just let her talk now she started. I smiled at her lovingly and pulled her into my arms once she finished her food whispering praises into her ear. I didn't know what else to say to her. After some time cuddling I slowly pulled away and got up from my chair.   
" come doll, let's take a shower and go to bed."   
She smiled at me and got up following me to the bathroom.   
" can I help you undress doll?" I asked not wanting to startle her when I touch her.  
She just shyly smiled and nodded , like this was the first time I would see her naked.  
"I need to hear you say it doll."   
"Yes Bucky, you can help me." She chuckled   
I unwrapped the blanket from around her shoulders and lifted the oversized shirt she was wearing over her head. In no time she stood naked in front of me, so beautiful, even when she was sad. I quickly turned on the shower and helped her under the warm water stream. When I made no move to join her she let out a soft whine making me think something was wrong.   
"What's wrong doll? Is the water too hot or cold?"   
" No I'm lonely in here, I want you with me. I want you close." She told me.  
Worry left my body as I almost ripped the clothes from my body before joining her.   
Our time in the shower was filled with soft spoken praises and touches as we washed each other. Slowly her smile reached her eyes and the sadness began to leave them.   
That was it and before I even knew it the words had already left my lips:  
"I love you."


End file.
